The Shinkai System
by Pelaven
Summary: The Shinkai System, the most wasteful piece of— [1 point has been deducted.] A wonderful system, where you can help and improve the world by earning points. Simply earn points by completing quests like 'I hate you system.' [1 point has been deducted.] Why am I stuck with Shinkai? Please, someone, save me. I'll do anything. [1 point has been awarded due to pity.] ...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Hi, my name is Taki. Currently, this is my third year at Jingu High School in Tokyo. Honestly, in the entirety of this super-mega-city, there is a peculiar phrase that would perfectly resonate with my life as of now. The phrase in question? The end justifies the means.

"Hey, give that back!"

[Mission updated: Escape.]

Perform the immoral to achieve harmony. A lonely path that geniuses often take. No one would understand, only me, myself and I.

Big words, but at this rate it'll be years, no, millennia till I understand why.

[Mission failed: Steal a baby from a pacifier within 5 minutes.]

Shinkai, that wasn't the mission, stop trying to scam me. I'm no fool. Update it again, but do it properly.

[Mission failed: Steal a baby—]

Please?

[Mission complete: Steal a pacifier from a baby within 5 minutes.]

[Hidden objectives complete: Escape without being caught.]

[Points awarded: 10]

That's more like it.

Where was I? Right, so, I bet within a city of a few million, only I, Taki, commit the bad to accomplish good. Good like receiving points from Shinkai. It helps me out at school, these points allow me to, essentially, cheat. Yeah, it's a bit sad but you have to make do in order to survive. Can't blame me for taking advantage of Shinkai, or is it the other way around?

"Hey, punk, where do you think you're going?"

Ah, fudge. It's Eiji of all things? His name is written with the kanji for 'peace'. Peace your sister! He's the antonym of it. So unbearable, acting as if he's the apex of the world, a tyrannical king. Next thing you know, he'll implement taxes in some form or manner, just to spite us even more.

A goon from his clique went up to my face and said the unthinkable, "Pay the toll fee."

Shinkai, I really, really hate you. You told them.

[False.]

"Well, who do we have here. Oh, if it isn't Little Taki," Eiji said, as he extended his arm in between me and his goon, before moving him back. A slight grin crept onto his face, and mischievously pointed towards the side. "I'll give you a chance. The first to get three balls into the basket wins."

Seriously though, what's up with the cliched speech? It just had to be the opus magnum introduction that every villain and their mother uses. Be more original. MakeVillainsGoodAgain.

"Deal," I stared him down. Eye to eye. They say winners of staring contests are life's champions.

[The first to strike shall be crowned champion. New side mission: Score first against Eiji]

[Reward: 10 points.]

[Penalty for failure: The End.]


	2. Prologue II

Chapter 2: Prologue II

* * *

The End? Wait, WHAT. What do you mean by The End, Shinkai? Don't tell me it's...

[Information restricted.]

Okay, I see how it is. Useless, garbage system. You're never, ever useful.

[1 point has been deducted.]

'I got this, how hard could this be? Simple mission, free points,' a thought that would lead to my demise as I strutted over to the court.

[Jinx has been detected.]

Haha, no way—

[Mission failed: Score first against Eiji.]

No fair. Note to self: Never jinx, especially when points are at stake.

[Penalty for failure: 'The End' by Michael Jacden has been been awarded to the host.]

Oh my god, Shinkai's actually helping me out by giving me a book? Countless visages of basketball techniques and motions, detailed to the nit, entered my mind as I opened it, flipping through the pages mentally. A 'skill book', is what I call it.

Yet, I don't feel any different after the transfer. Let's give it a shot.

[New mission: Win against Eiji.]

[Reward: 5 points.]

[Penalty for failure: None.]

Eiji chuckled, wheezing at how fast he scored. He was ready for the next round, "You're so bad."

The ball was tossed up.

"You're going to—"

Smoothly, the ball was snatched by me. A twist here, and a dribble there as the ball made it past him. The motions of a technique simmered before me. Vivid, it showed me what was required for it to work. Leap, and slam dunk.

Eiji: "..."

⸰⸰⸰

[Mission complete: Win against Eiji]

Phew, that was easy. You're finally showing your worth, Shinkai. I'm never going to curse at you again.

[100 points have been deducted for 'The End' by Michael Jacden.]

YOU'RE A SHAM.

One day, I'll get Shinkai to help me out without any gimmick. But that day is definitely not today. Whatever, time for school.

* * *

Afterword:

'You're alive, Pelaven?'

Yes, I'm finally writing again. It's great to be back.

'Of all things, you're writing a new story?'

Yeah, I apologize that it's a new story. And one with a for-fun, joke introduction at that. But before you point your pitchforks at me, I've been working on Colours for the past few months. It'll be updated soon.

'Is this even a story?'

Wait and see. There's more coming, hopefully...


End file.
